


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 13

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 13

“你说的事就是这个？”  
跟着盖文转移到空中之城，再匆匆来到某个人潮熙攘的地方，在RK900看到喷泉前方聚集的一群人士后，他大致明白了这个渣渣人类的用意。  
十字刺的盖文将手臂上的双刃磨得锵锵作响，“没错，他妈的，我必须痛扁他们一顿。”  
龇着牙正打算上前条挑衅，狼人的一只长臂便挡住了他。远程骇入那些人的登记信息，900马上获取到他们的身份。  
“他们是上次轮奸你的人吧，没想到就算在游戏里面也成群结队的。”  
一听到那个词，人类的青年立即炸毛，“你就不能不说轮……吗！”  
狼人撇来冷漠的寒光，“请恕我直言，李德警探。我不明白为什么你还要招惹他们。还是说你其实就是一个性受虐倾向者，嘴上说着如何厌恶这些人其实深心处还是渴望与大量男性保持淫乱复杂的性关系。”  
偏偏是最丢脸的样子被对方看过，且对方说得事不关己一样，盖文气得几乎要跳起来。  
“你说够没有啊死塑料！我的事不用你管！”  
“我真心担心你迟早会有一天感染艾滋病毒。”  
“你真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙，我看揍他们之前先揍你吧！！”  
还没去跟敌人下战书，这边就已经闹起内讧。十字刺暴躁的叫骂声和狼人高大壮美的样子惹来不少目光，其中当然包括掌握那些知道盖文性取向的男人。  
于是乎，几人大摇大摆地向这边走来。见到那些讨厌的脸孔，青年立即板起脸，暂时停止了拌嘴。  
“我说是谁那么招摇过市，原来是我们的老伙计啊……”  
“怎么，屁眼痒痒了想要男人操啦？哈哈哈哈哈！”  
一如在现实里见面的打招呼方式，盖文不知多少次去想自己怎么会交上这样一群炮友的。往事不堪回首，不过现在他已经看不上这群颜值不高身材不好的臭男人了。  
现在就在他身边的，便是一个胜过凡人百倍、羡煞旁人的完美对象。  
青年得意地笑着，发号司令般地向旁边的狼人扬手，“900，给我上！反正在这里死不掉，给我往死里揍！！”  
嚣张的话语落下，一秒、两秒、三秒，直到半分钟都过去了，狼人还是动也不动，对面的家伙们面面相觑，接着发出夸张的耻笑声。  
丢尽脸面的人扭头向狼人怒骂，“动啊你呆站着干嘛！”  
900背着手，身后毛茸茸的大尾巴愉快地左右摆动，“这是与任务无关的命令，我可以选择无视。”  
额头拧出一个可见的青筋，青年怒瞪一眼这没被驯化的犬类，转身握拳向仇人走去。  
“妈的……我自己来！”  
半睁宝石一样的蓝眼，狼人模样的900悠悠闲闲地看着盖文在广场上单挑龙骑士、元素使、神官、游侠等职业的玩家，一时间各种武器刃光与法术效果在漂浮大陆上绚烂演绎，爆炸与打击音效震响耳膜，不少人在旁围观呐喊，看热闹看得欢。  
不过就算盖文再怎么强，也始终寡不敌众。无需太久，青年就败下阵来，脸青鼻肿血条余1地被人打趴在地。虽然是赢得不光彩，但本来就是地痞流氓的人也无道德可言。几个人哄笑着用脚踢踢趴在地上的十字刺，带头的龙骑蹲下来捏住青年的下巴，“怎么了，条子不拿真枪就干不过了？”  
“可恶……好久没上线了手感都生了……”痛疼真实传递到肉体之上，就算是虚拟世界之中，被羞辱的感觉一样不好受。  
眯着眼看向这张蹂躏践踏多过多次的脸孔，对方笑中带淫，手指用力捏进他脸颊的肉里。  
“要是求饶的话或许还能放你一马哦……不过要在现实里面赔罪罢了。”  
耻辱的记忆几乎在那刻要被唤起，然而背上突然传来一个力道，青年被人拎着搁到身后，踉跄几步意识不清地捉住了一抹柔和的灰色。  
“够了。”狼人的声音在身前淡淡响起，青年的视野这才豁然开朗，他此时正捉着900的大尾巴，那个柔软蓬松的感觉仿佛能让他治愈满血。  
“你这东西不是说不管的吗？！”嘴里逞强地说着，盖文却不愿放开900的尾巴，更不禁偷偷抚摸几下——真是他妈的，这个实在是太可爱了。  
忽视后方来自人类的骚扰，900语气依然平淡，“这还只是测试，没必要承受过度感觉损伤。”  
这时，胜之不武的家伙们走到狼人面前，上下打量，然后忽地明了。  
“你好像有些眼熟…………哦是那台安卓机！换了套衣服辣很多啊……要不还是抛弃那个渣渣和我们快活吧？”  
望着狼人紧身高领和牛仔裤上撕裂露出的白皙肌肤，对方露骨地淫笑着，更伸手想要去摸。  
但见狼人眸色一愣，爪子一挥就拍走人类的脏手，“别碰我，肮脏的人类。”  
被拒绝的男人眼里一瞬闪过惊讶，却立即化作病态的兴奋，“有什么所谓，反正是虚拟世界，又不会真的射到你里面，哈哈哈！！”  
污言秽语伴随无耻笑声响荡起来，狼人清冷的瞳里倒映出人类肮脏的姿态，眸中的冷光如映雪的利刃一般。  
大尾巴从盖文的手里抽离，狼人向前一步，不屑一顾地扫视去这些无聊的低等生物。  
“你说得对，所以我在这里把你们全杀了，也不是犯罪。”  
冷艳的兽瞳里烁过凶光，在这午后温暖的阳光之下，空中之城的都会接连奏响一阵阵凄厉震天的惨叫，伴随着悠扬舒适的背景音，喷水池周尸骸遍地，断剑残甲，看得人目瞪口呆。  
单枪匹马将多名高玩干番的狼人身上无一丝损伤，看着地上的手下败将，面对围观人们的叫好内心无一点波动。这时，残血的十字刺大大咧咧地上前一脚揣在仇人的身上，将多年以来的怨气全发泄出来。  
“哈哈哈看你们还嚣张什么！一群混帐东西！看你们怕没！！”  
没眼看搭档的幼稚之举，这时，900突然收到来自主人的提示。一封带着小翅膀的白色邮件出现在眼前，他点击打开，随即惊得呆了。  
“主频道有一个热门直播提示，内容是…………”  
“经常的啦，反正又是什么竞技场直…………”青年正补刀补得欢，眼前也出现了同样的提示邮件。打开邮件点击里面首都酒吧的直播间，在画面弹出与音乐播放的一瞬，炫彩变幻的蓝光与曼妙婀娜的身姿投映在青年的眼瞳上，顷刻俘获人类男子的眸光，叫他看得双眼发直，目不转睛。  
不知道汉克和康纳那边到底发生了什么，总之现在电子淫魔的直播在整个游戏世界里爆炸热传，不只是他们两个，空中之城的其他玩家都纷纷点开电子屏幕，观看这难得一遇的魅惑演出。  
“喂你知道怎么把这个该死的直播视频存下来么。”看着看着，盖文突然如此说道。  
将康纳的直播转为机体内浏览，900看向旁边的青年。虽然是在对自己说话，但盖文的眼睛始终没有离开屏幕。  
看着青年着迷的眼神，狼人忽然问道，“你喜欢RK800的这个装束么？”  
“哈……？”被小恶魔可爱魅惑的身体和笑容吸引住的人猛地一愣，当他抬头看到那张与屏幕里的何其相似却又浑然不同的脸时，那月白色的眼珠与头上尖尖的耳朵，心中竟忽地一悸，脸颊猛然升起一阵尴尬和窘迫。  
“你管我，就帮我存下来就是！”  
人类顶着被捉现场的心虚嚷嚷，900没有吭声，只是听从地将直播视频录制下来。  
一首电子音乐既终，直播在漫天飞舞的湛蓝碎片中迎来结束。不久之后，900便收到来自卡姆斯基的信息。  
“安德森副队长那边需要帮忙，我们必须马上过去。”  
“死酒鬼闹出什么事来了？嘛不过也能想象出来啦，毕竟是‘电子淫魔’嘛……”  
“请马上去传送点吧。”  
偷笑着将900传送过来的视频存好，在随900离去之前，青年坏笑着搂过狼人的窄腰，边后退边向地上的家伙们炫耀地比中指。

回到首都，两人还没来到指定的坐标位置，就远远看到前方一片乱七八糟的玩家群正朝这边涌来，而在恐怖的人群之前，便是把康纳当风筝般拉着的汉克神父。  
“Woo~还真是盛大的场面啊~”灌了几瓶药水满血的人幸灾乐祸地感叹。  
看到就在前面的帮手，被莫名追杀的中年男人吓得当即传来信息。  
“你们两个来得正好！快帮我们解决这些精虫上脑的男人！那个该死的卡姆斯基不让我们登出！”  
“哈哈哈哈！那倒是很像那个贱货会做的事啊。”难得一次觉得卡姆斯基做得好，盖文更不忘讥讽一下汉克，“老家伙没打过网游，这么一点人就吓到屁滚尿流了。”  
在私人频道里看盖文嘚瑟的样子，900冷静地分析了眼前情况并对旁边的人说，“现在追在安德森副队长和RK800后方的有135名玩家，而且数量正在增加。”  
盖文惊得大叫，“啥！那么多？这些人都是吃饱饭没事干吗！”  
而就在此时，汉克已经跑到他们的身边，只见老神父一拍盖文的肩膀，留下一句“交给你了”和“祝君好运”的笑容，立即一溜烟地闪了。  
只见到康纳身上的蓝光化作光束一样飞驰而过，盖文气炸地冲两人逃去的方向喊，“喂！死老头这是你的锅诶！你就这么跑了？！你不能干至少把你那只天杀的婊子淫魔留下来，别看他这幅骚样他可是很能打的啊！喂——！！”  
可惜，他的声音早就传不到汉克耳中，身后人群汹涌而来，如山的压力叫青年只能豁出去给他们擦屁股。  
“草他妈的……900，我们上了！”  
“Got it.”

同样是单对多，天空之城一战在首都再次上演。不同的是现在有了900这个强力帮手，盖文放开手去大开杀戒也无妨。臂上刃光若闪电劈开各种异形汇聚的混沌，刺客鬼魅般的身影穿梭闪现，唯有轻狂的笑声留下痕迹，他好久没试过如此痛快地杀戮、伤害、无后顾之忧地暴露自己一切的疯狂与欲望。  
然而，再快的攻势在众多的眼睛底下也有可趁之机，而就在心脏被瞄准被利箭刺穿的一瞬，那个无法抵抗的力道再一次从身后传来，他的领子被狼人叼住，900的气息打在他的后颈上，就在失神之际，失重和内脏被猛摇的感觉便将所有感官占有，青年吓得大叫出声，身体随狼人轻盈有力的跳跃不断震荡，最后更是一下子砸在地上，脸朝地地吃了一堆灰。  
好不容易才挣扎着爬起来，青年火大地一把捉住狼人的尾巴。  
“FUCK YOU！我可不是你的狼崽被你这样叼来叼去的！”  
被捉住的尾巴尖端一动一动的，前方的狼人目光凌厉，耳朵竖起。  
“这样下去不是办法。”  
同看去从四面八方飞来的武器与魔法，盖文不禁冷笑，“如果登出不了那就只能被打死然后复活了，又不是没试过。”  
那句话溜入狼人耳中，顷刻泛起一丝波澜。  
低头看了一眼人类青年，狼人低声地说，“……你不可以死。”  
“……？”  
迷惑地眨眨眼睛，在能发出下一个语音之前，他感觉到自己的身体被拽起，然后猛地眼前一黑，他的侧脸被900的大手捂住，并毫不留情地摁进了黑色紧身衣包裹的胸脯里。  
容不得他去想这突如其来的艳福到底是怎么回事，900的声音便随着耳边显赫的心跳声一同传来。  
“不要听。”  
“哈？”  
早就被这胸膛的酥软迷去了心神，他没有看到狼人一手封住他的耳朵，另一手抓在地上，强壮而美丽的身体伸展拉长，尾巴和耳朵的毛亦在那刻凛然竖起。眸光锐利冰冷，狼人深吸一口空气，锋利的獠牙如能将四肢撕碎——，  
“嗷————！！！”  
就在那一刻，响彻天地的野兽嚎叫震碎每一个人的耳膜，引发刺痛的轰鸣与真实传递的疼痛，被捂在怀里的盖文只觉得脑壳里都是900的心跳，还有那些虚拟而出的温暖体热。而在咆哮消逝的一瞬，他们周边的玩家开始以可见的速度消失，被900放开的盖文诧异地看着这一切，他们的身周逐渐清空出一个半径颇大的圆，而圆之外的玩家很多都呈现出动作迟缓的状态，简直难以置信。  
“你刚刚做了什么？”  
“用狼之嗥月伪装的黑客攻击，大部分玩家都掉线或者卡顿了，我们趁机逃跑吧。”  
说完，盖文的领子又被900用牙齿咬住。  
“慢着！你别用叼的啊！！！”  
抗议完全无效，刺客的身体被狼人携至空中，很快消失在人们的视野里边。

 

偌大的一个首都城镇，在天空与地面之间跳跃的野性身影颇引人注目。即便诸多玩家掉线，他们还是逃不掉被零星追踪。看到身后还吊着几个誓不罢休的家伙，叼着盖文的狼人读取城镇地区，并马上向偏僻区域逃跑。  
来到一片尽是狭窄小巷的角落地区，狼人在拐角一闪身，与搭档一同挤进一条只有一人宽的巷子，顺便踢倒几个杂物，让巷口有些阻挡物，好掩饰两人的位置。  
才刚被叼在天上甩来甩去，又被人塞进动弹不得的空间，盖文辛苦地抬头向900抱怨，“喂这里好窄！”  
这里本来就不宽敞了，偏偏狼人的身材厚实占去大半，将他逼到紧贴在对方胸颈，一抬手就蹭在900的下颌，对方的双唇近在咫尺，张翕之时仿佛能亲吻到额头。  
“嘘——不要说话。”  
低沉而温柔的声线从稍高处飘来，他觉得耳边一阵轰鸣，眼睛不敢往上看，狼人黑色高领裹着的喉结一动一动，宽厚的胸脯与他亲密地接触着，修长结实的双腿也与他的交叉缠绕，私处摩擦之间更觉得对方虚拟的体温好热。  
就在那刻，一些暧昧不堪的幻想在脑内闪现，在床上的、沙发的、纠缠不清的肉体与混杂相融的体液，全都让人饥饿万分。  
“警探。”忽然， 狼人低声唤他。  
“……干、干嘛？”盖文尴尬地抬起眼睑，在目光汇上对方冰凉的一眼神之时，心跳声更是斐然。  
漂亮的蓝眼睛默默看着这被拥在怀间的人类，狼人淡淡道，“你的体温、血压和心跳正在上升。”  
人类面颊更红，“不要无时无刻都在检测我！”  
羞恼的声音亦炸响，便被对方以手捂住嘴巴。狼人的身体更加靠近过来，他的气息笼罩着青年，毛绒的大尾巴在身周悠悠然地摆动，不时会撩到青年的脸颊。只是在此刻，他感觉到与对方的接近——这里只是虚拟的世界，没有人与仿生人之分，他与对方都是数据团，只要用手触碰着对方，他就能感受到对方的想法……  
若是能够永远呆在这里的话……  
如此短暂的一句在巨大的数据流里如一叶扁舟，稍纵即逝。几个人影在巷外呼啸而过，狼人眸光微颤，很快便合上眸子，再次确认附近玩家的位置。  
“确认所有玩家已经失去目标，我们可以去和安德森副队长他们集合了。”  
说完，他的搭档却没有回答。  
“李德警探？”  
奇怪地念着，狼人正想低头看去，怀中人却突然努力踮起脚，伸长脖子忽然吻住他的唇。一瞬间，900的系统不知该做出如何反应，被强吻的他微微睁大了眼，由得人类的青年企图将他反过来压制在墙上，粗鲁地啃咬舔吮他的嘴唇，再撩开两排牙齿，舌尖探入其中，然后开始肆意撩拨，舔舐嘴中的粘膜与唾液，再找到他没多大反应的舌头，一遍而又一遍地挑逗吸吮，倾注自己的痴情与欲望。  
当对方终于不够气地松开，青年两手圈住狼人的腰肢，将自己裤裆里的勃起狠狠在900的两腿间摩擦。  
“你这个骚货，把我弄成这样现在倒想走了？”  
龇牙笑着，青年眯着灰绿的双眼，脸上的情欲显而易见。  
只是，被对方如此地性骚扰者，狼人虽没有抗拒，却也没有接受。同样眯起眼睛，他低头碰到盖文的额头，蓝与绿的两双眼距离得好近，似是对峙抗衡，又似在隐晦地挑逗。  
“我认为这是警探你的阴茎的擅自为之，和我没什么关系……还是你希望我这样说‘我很抱歉，请让我负起责任来，和你在这条狭窄巷子里面实施口淫，然后脱掉裤子和你进行性交’？”  
以冷淡的口吻说出淫词秽语，盖文嘴角的笑更是淫荡，他挺了挺背脊，很是享受被狼人的大胸挤压的感觉。  
“哎哟，还是很懂的嘛……那么事不宜迟，我们先去里面一点的地方……”  
满带暗示地向900眨眨眼，青年看了看巷子深处，那里延伸过去是更深更阔的阴巷，绝对是打野战的好地方。  
不过，就在他话音刚落，想要拉着他可爱的两人往里处去时，一个健康的大嗓门忽然划破所有的暧昧气氛，“RK900、李德警探，你们在这里啊！”  
挡在巷口的杂物被人以电系招式炸开，一片蓝光乍现之下，拍着荧光恶魔翅膀的康纳悬浮在半空，正甜美笑着看向亲密接触的两人。  
恼怒地盯着这只天然的小淫魔，就算他再怎么可爱，也熄不掉好事被坏的怒火。  
“你这个暴露狂魔！好死不死现在出现干嘛！”  
这场闹剧终于以盖文的叫骂声结束，四人重新集合，也不敢再到人多的地方去了。从一开始就没好好说上两句话的RK兄弟此时终于碰头，喜欢狗狗的康纳不住在狼人900身边飞来飞去，绕着看他的耳朵和尾巴，萌动之情难以掩盖。而900的目光也跟随着这身姿柔媚的电子淫魔，他看起来是那么地清纯而又邪恶，脑袋上的角和恶魔尾巴都好生可爱，全都在不自觉地诱惑他人。  
而另一边，人类的两名警察也聚头了。  
看到盖文一直心有不甘地窥看不远处的狼人，神父的汉克明了地一笑。  
“怎样，不要告诉我你对该死的安卓机动真情了？”  
盖文也不否定，只是抬头挑衅地报以一笑。  
“你个老不死的，全世界就只有你最没资格说我。我敢打赌你不用几天就会和康纳上床打滚，毕竟他那个样子……呵，不吃白不吃。”  
青年轻佻地对着康纳的身影吹了声口哨，汉克也随之看向那边。  
翘着动人的小屁股，康纳正期待着看着900颤动的耳朵和摇摆的尾巴。  
“900，我可以摸摸你的狗狗耳朵和尾巴吗？”  
同样的，900也注视着康纳胸口敞开的那片心形皮肤、几乎要看到私处的小裤裤和雪白的大腿内侧。  
“我有一个条件，那就是和你进行数据交换。”  
“可以。”  
小恶魔毫不犹豫地答应狗狗模样的弟弟，果不出其然，两个安卓机很快就又缠到了一起，被900不断舔脸舔脖子舔身体各处的康纳丝毫不在意，他开心地尽情抚摸900柔软的耳朵和蓬松大尾，更是被900弄得瘙痒，发出酥软可爱的笑声。  
两个漂亮又性感的男孩子互相舔着蹭着，尽在大庭广众之下做些羞耻又养眼之事，一些行人不禁驻足观看，心头早已遐想非非。  
“…唉，又来了。”看到那个景象，汉克头痛地一拍脑门，已经无力喊停。但是他旁边的盖文看900垂着耳朵尾巴猛摇舔康纳的样子，竟觉得有点不是滋味。明明在那个位置的是他才对啊？  
“Stop！！你们两个贱货不准在那舔来舔去！就算要舔也加上我玩3P——”  
脑袋一热的冲口而出，青年的人中穴忽然就贴上一种金属的冰冷感。  
“你最好只是在说笑，盖文•李德。”  
老神父阴森森的声线叫这个没节操的基佬不寒而栗，盖文尬笑着举手投降，“冷、冷静点啊老头子……”  
凶狠地瞪了一眼盖文，汉克放下枪，抬眼看向那边纠缠不清的电子淫魔和狼人。  
“康纳，过来。”  
理所当然地抬声呼唤，正和弟弟玩得欢的康纳立即抬头看向他。  
“好的，副队长。”安慰地揉了揉900的脑袋，小恶魔挥着背上的小翅膀，带起一抹电子蓝光轻飘飘地飞回汉克身边。  
在汇上对方柔美的双眸时，男人眼中宠溺泛滥，伸手搂住那纤细腰肢。  
“距离三个小时的测试结束还有点时间，你们哪里凉快哪里去吧。”  
“汉克~我就说你要上了吧~”  
无视掉盖文的调笑，汉克举手随意向身后的两人挥挥，便要带康纳离开这里。  
“李德警探说的是上什么？”奇怪地看了眼盖文和900，康纳不明白地歪头看着汉克。  
将可爱的小表情纳入眼中，银发的神父笑意愈深。  
“当然是……上你啊。”  
将完全不知道自己有多可爱的淫魔搂紧了些，男人垂眸低哑念着，趁难得清静的时刻，至少和这个从一开始就在诱惑他的小妖精独处片刻吧。

 

在附近找了个不起眼的小巷子，也许是个酒吧的后巷吧，不大的空间里堆着若干个酒桶，神父找了个坐下来，小恶魔便乖巧地顺着他的手分开双腿，坐在他的腿上。对方的身形不会太过壮实，也不会太过纤细，刚好够他抱一个满怀。将胯周围的功放部件弄走，男人的手捧着对方裹在短裤里头的圆润臀部，稍稍抬着蓝瞳，凝视那双拥有蜜一样色泽的眼眸。  
他就像一只羽翼未丰的雏鸟，就算穿着最色情的衣装，依然不食人间烟火一般纯粹雪白。但是当男人手指在触感丰润的屁股上抚摸，内心的那些感叹啊怜悯啊全都被最低等的欲望所抛在脑后。忍不住捏住那条甩来甩去的细长尾巴，在根端用两根指头来回地摩擦，康纳的眸色瞬间闪烁起来，微张着柔润的嘴唇轻声娇吟，套着黑色手套的双手捉住他的衣服，那柔软的身体小鸟依人地靠在他怀中，尾椎传来的细微瘙痒惹得小恶魔不禁翘起屁股，两块美好的臀瓣填满男人的手心，更下意识地把中间封住私处的拉链蹭来蹭去。  
“Shit……这衣服真是恶趣味……”  
埋在长衫和裤子里头的器官被骚得起了反应，汉克摸到短裤末端的拉链头，嘴角的笑意更是深了一些。  
“这拉链里面……有东西吗？”  
一手抚着康纳的下身与大腿，一手捏着后面金属的拉链头，他不禁尝试一点点地拉开。里面的会是什么呢，伊甸园的秘密、禁忌的苹果？  
丝毫没有反抗的康纳任由对方的手在大腿内侧与私处来回摩挲，就算是暧昧的此刻，他也能如一个未异常的安卓那样以官方发言的口吻说道，“这件套装配置有男女的部件，汉克你想要什么？或者双性也可以的。”  
他曾在卡姆斯基口中听过类似的话，但是这样的话从康纳嘴中说出，打击力还是异样地大。  
“就知道算是假的，说出口还是很羞耻啊……”  
这里就是一个虚拟的世界，不过只要想想他的康纳下面是女人，或者更甚男女皆是，他就觉得信息量太大，有些无法想象。  
看到对方别样的神色，康纳稍作思考，倾身贴近，如一只乖狗狗那样柔声地说，“我知道汉克你只和女人性交过，要是你觉得困难，那可以先用女性的部位尝试。”  
男人顿时吓一跳，连连拒绝，“不……不用这样的……”  
拉住康纳的手，望着那些在他眼里算是稀奇古怪的装扮，即便多么诱惑，在这一刻他竟然想到了康纳原来的样子，印在记忆之中最深刻的模样。  
“副队长？”  
疑惑地念着对方的名字，他的手被对方真切地捧在手心，放到唇边轻柔细吻。当时的他还未能了解男人眼底的深情，只觉得那只手好暖，对方给予的触感无人能取代。  
“康纳，我希望你就是原来的模样……和你打扮成怎样，和性别……无关。”  
灌注自己所有的情深，男人都要忘了自己原来还可以说出如此浪漫的情话。他的身体发着热，空气里酒香氤氲，怀中的小淫魔更似在无形间飘散着诱人的气息，那双懵懂如雏子的眼眸扑扑地眨着，似藏有万千星尘，轻易就夺去他的心魂。  
“汉克……”不知男人的心意有否进入他的深心，康纳感动一般念着，然后醍醐灌顶似的懂了，“原来是双性恋者和恋物癖的结合吗？”  
“………………”再多的触动都瞬间被驱散殆尽，神父一往情深的脸顷刻僵硬，而后更挤出一个拧着青筋的假笑，双手狠狠地一捏康纳的屁股，让他娇柔地惊叫出声。  
“他妈的我现在就想用我的大屌把你张气人的嘴塞住。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，最后塞住这张气人小嘴的却是人类的嘴巴。他不是那些总是直接进入主题的性急家伙，他更喜欢温柔甜蜜的前戏，互相拥抱、亲吻，抚摸对方的身体，舔吻身体羞耻的地方等等。  
即便装载了各种性爱的数据，当与汉克接吻时，所有的资料全都派不上用场，他不像原来的那个自己，没有LED灯来显示现时状态，没有证物分析系统去剖析对方，他只能听从汉克的指导，张开双唇印上对方，舌尖与舌尖缠绕舔舐，啜吸的声音漏响着，他微睁着微醺的眸子，情难自已地沉迷在从未真切体会的柔情之中。  
“汉克……”恶魔模样的雏子畏怕地紧靠着男人，虚拟的心跳速度好快，他好像从没如此刻那样真正地看清这个人类的男子——无论是光泽的银发还是脸上岁月的痕迹，这个男人竟是那么地英俊好看，对那双淡淡的蓝色眸子注视着自己时，他会觉得喘不上气却不会有窒息的难受感，有些难以名状的东西塞满整个胸膛，像要马上满溢而出。  
“干嘛？”男人温柔地抚着他的脸颊，宠溺的声音拨动心弦。  
男孩羞涩地垂下睫毛，又有点不解地乞求看去，“我无法分析你口腔的情况。”  
男人无奈地漏出一笑，怜爱地捏了捏他的脸颊，再将他的屁股偷偷按进自己的胯间。  
“白痴，这才是正常的。”  
康纳不解地张着无辜的眼。  
“这是虚拟的世界，没有人类和仿生人之分，在这里面一切都是平等的，所以……你只要忘记你是仿生人，现在你和我一样，只是一个普普通通的人类。”  
“我是……人类？”  
“是啊，小傻瓜。”  
甜腻地念着爱语，男人的手指已轻轻拉开一小节的拉链，细细地摸着还什么都没有的那里。这个光溜溜的股缝和现实中也有一些相像，但是它是热的，而且当他暧昧地以指腹戳碰时，他明显看到康纳羞涩而不安的表情——这是现实中身为仿生人的康纳没有的表情。  
“汉克，你还没告诉我你想要什么性别……”  
不知怎地，看着那张没有LED灯的脸蛋，他感觉自己的定力又丧失了几分。本没想在游戏里面来真的，但是现在的话……说不定真的可以来一发？  
说到底，男人多数都是会用下半身思考的动物。抿抿嘴唇，怀念刚才的吻，汉克拉开自己的裤头，将早已勃发难耐的阴茎头抵在黑色皮裤里唯一敞开的地方。  
“性别什么的没所谓了……总之给我来一个可以操的洞。”  
知道男人真的想和自己性交，康纳小心地扭动屁股并贴心询问，“那你想要阴道还是直肠？”  
“…………”如此直白的提问让汉克顿时傻眼，几十岁的人脸红耳赤，几乎不敢直视对方。  
“妈的，那就先……先……来个直…”  
“直肠是吗，got it.”  
结结巴巴地说出要求，康纳立即爽快答应，而就在下一秒钟，男人的龟头马上就感觉到不同。在那娇嫩的股肉中间真的多出来一个刚才没有的小穴，他不可思议地瞪大了眼禁不住伸手去触碰这第一次在康纳身上见到的东西。  
与人类器官无任何差别的一个地方，小小的一个穴口，周围一圈粉嫩柔软的媚肉在指头的戳弄之下一颤一颤，康纳的身体也跟着一并颤抖起来，屁股翘动地似在逃避新鲜的感触，脸上的羞涩与困惑更是如少女一般迷人。  
忍不住起了坏心，男人弯着嘴巴笑着，抖一抖身子将康纳的屁股提了提，他握着自己高挺的阴茎在洞口周围磨蹭，要插不插地挑逗着这个处女穴。安装了性器官的小恶魔尝试抬腰翘臀去找到汉克的肉棒好塞进自己的里面开进行性交，但是男人就是不给他如愿。他热爱看康纳热情服务自己的模样，更喜欢看康纳明明穿得那么浪荡动作却如处男一般，最后他当然没抵得住自己的欲望，先猛地将手指弄到那个小穴里头一探究竟。  
“混账东西……这他妈紧啊……”  
比想象中还要湿润柔软的蜜穴，有一种女人阴道的感觉，而不住松弛又紧吸手指头的肌肉却比女人要好得多，当他的指尖戳到甬道里的某一点时，康纳的身体如触电般地颤抖，胸膛刺激得挺起，腰肢也折曲起粘到他的身上，灼热的呼吸喷在在男人颈间，甜腻的呻吟轻柔荡漾。  
“喂喂，插屁屁真的那么有感觉的吗？”  
调侃地说着，男人的手指开始在肠道里反复而快速地抽送，发出粘液不断碰撞的咕啾咕啾声响，指头更是不住刻意地戳到那个敏感点上面，让康纳娇吟连连。  
“我很抱歉……因为没有单独直肠的选择，所以我擅自选择了男性的性器官……啊……！”  
飘荡不已的轻吟声中甜腻泛滥，汉克这才意识到原来多出的不只是后面这个淫荡的小嘴巴，还有藏在短裤前头的性器官。  
好色的男人坏笑着，右手猛插着康纳，左手伸到紧贴肌肤的裤子里面，去揉那一个第一次出现在康纳身上的东西。  
被皮裤紧绷在汉克手掌中的阴茎是一个漂亮而适中的形状，它还在半勃起之间，下面连接的肉囊被紧身裤挤得难受，汉克便将这柔软像糖果的东西从裤子里掏出来见见天日，然后圈在拇指和其余四指之间快速地上下套弄。  
“人类的鸡鸡感觉怎么样……？”  
在康纳嗯啊叫着的嘴边低声魅惑，被前后夹击的男孩全身酥软地摊在男人身上，“是……从未试过的感触与电流反应……”  
情迷了双眼，他高翘着屁股，尾椎上长出的长尾巴舒服地绕住汉克的手臂，陶醉在对方给予自己的快感之中。  
“你现在是人类，所以不能说那些好像很厉害很科学的话，知道吗？”  
“可是……汉克你不反感男性吗？”  
“我是对男人没什么性趣。但是……我就是该死地对你有了反应啊。”  
猛地用力将指头完全顶入这浪荡的屁眼，他已经忍不住幻想自己的大屌插进里面该有多舒服了。  
怀里香艳的淫魔脸颊早已涨红，白皙的身体也泛出一层淡淡粉红，紧裹着胸脯的皮衣上有两个亭立的乳尖凸了起来，穿着完好的一身情趣服只有屁股拉开了拉链接受男人的奸淫。这具色情的肉体已经做好和对方结合的准备，但嘴皮子却依然是不饶人。  
“那是汉克你要变成同性恋者的征兆吗？”  
即便那双眸子再怎么妩媚甜美，当康纳话音一出，汉克的脸色瞬间沉了半截。  
“……你这张嘴再瞎逼逼我就真的把我的屌塞进去操到你不会说话。”  
“I'm sorry……”  
完全不懂看气氛的甜蜜小恶魔胆怯地道歉，那低柔声线与仔犬一样的眼神一瞬剪断男人的防线，感觉体内火热暴涨，下体肿得想要爆炸一样，就只有这个该死的淫洞能够救他——

 

就在硕大的肉棒捅入那狭窄又紧致的洞洞之际，汉克的眼前忽然一黑又乍白，世界猛地翻天覆地，所有虚拟的景象瞬间退去，剩下的就只有恍如隔世的工作室泛蓝光线。  
他的大脑一下子转不过来，整个人愣在VR全身设备上面一动不动，无法接受这铁一样的事实。  
“安德森副队长，欢迎回来。虚拟现实好玩吗？”突然，某张熟悉的男人脸孔于面前几寸骤现，汉克傻傻地盯着他，数秒之后，工作室内便炸响出一阵怒吼。  
“卡姆斯基你……………………！！”  
“嘿嘿嘿，冷静点……”  
“该登出的时候不登出，不该登出的时候就……！”  
猛地拽开所有身上的设备，快一米九的粗壮男人从怒不可遏地拽住末后黑手的衣领，仍高涨着的欲火全数化作怒火，抡起拳头就要揍向那张讪笑着的脸。  
可就在拳头挥落的一瞬，一个铁一样的东西捉住他的手臂，转睛一看，不知何时RK900站在旁边，蓝眼的安卓一面淡漠地甩开汉克的手，高大的身躯挡在卡姆斯基的面前，不容他伤害自己的主人。  
青年从900宽阔的肩膀挪到一侧，依旧不怕死地调笑，“就怎样？妨碍你越过人类和安卓那条暧昧的界线了？”  
“……你这个混蛋！”  
“副队长！请冷静点！”  
就在汉克再次发飙之际，康纳的声音从工作室另一头传来。在现实中见到康纳的那刻，男人一刹间像分不清现实和虚幻，声音缥缈地唤着，“康纳……”  
刹那之间，两人四目相对，时间如停止一般，刚才游戏中的亲密与甜蜜仿佛梦幻泡影散去，剩下的就只有停滞不前的现实。  
“走了。”沉音说着，汉克低头一把拉过康纳便头也不回地离开这座厌恶的宅邸。

从落地玻璃窗望着汉克与康纳二人匆匆离去的身影，青年怡然微笑，底特律傍晚的余晖在那双淡灰的瞳中烁动不清。  
“很有意思不是吗？在那个世界里，无分人类与仿生人，你我都只是一团数据，一个不灭的幻象……”  
自语般地说着，卡姆斯基转身，抬头看向旁边白衣的RK900。  
“你有什么看法吗？”  
900垂眸淡淡看了一眼主人，那番话烙在他的系统里，与虚幻中的某段记忆形成微妙的共振——无分人类与否，那个人与他都是以0和1构成的不灭存在。  
“我认为你是个糟糕的人类。”  
清淡地回答道，伫立在仿生人顶端的他默默凝注伫立在人类顶端的青年。  
“没错哦，我可爱的孩子。”  
眯了眯与900相似的眼睛，青年嘉赏地笑了。


End file.
